The Boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Window
by 1surfergirly
Summary: The Boy Who Sneaks in my Bedroom Window (based off of The Boy who sneaks into my bedroom window by Kirsty Moseley). Flora and her older brother Riven, have an abusive father. One Night her brother's best friend, Helia, sees her crying and climbs through her bedroom window to comfort her. That one action sparks a love/hate relation ship that spans over the next eight years.
1. Full summary

_**Full Summary:**_The Boy Who Sneaks in my Bedroom Window~ (based off of The Boy who sneaks into my bedroom window by Kirsty Moseley). Flora and her older brother Riven, have an abusive father. One Night her brother's best friend, Helia, sees her crying and climbs through her bedroom window to comfort her. That one action sparks a love/hate relation ship that spans over the next eight years. Helia is now a confident, flirty player who has never had a girlfriend before. Flora is still emotionally scarred from the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. Together they make an unlikely pair. Their relationship is has always been a rocky one, but what happens when Flora starts to view her brother's best friend differently? And how will her brother, who has always been a little overprotective, react when he finds out that the pair are growing closer?


	2. Chapter 1

**Almost all of this story is in Floras POV. I will say if it isn't. Please R&R**

* * *

I sat on the counter in the kitchen of my small house watching my mom make pasta bake; she was panicking slightly and kept glancing at the clock almost every minute. Want to know why she did this? It's because my dad was due home in exactly 18 minutes and he liked dinner to be on the table right when he got home.

My older brother Riven walked in, playing with his Batman toy figure things. "Mom can I go play at Helia's?" he asked with puppy dog look, eyes and all.

She glanced at the clock again and shook her head rather quickly. "Not today. Dinner won't be long and we need to eat as a family." She slightly flinched as she spoke. Riven's face fell, but he just nodded before he sat next to me. He was a cue kid with magenta hair and eyes. He as older brothers did, looked after me not only at school and out and about, but at home too. As far as he was concerned him, and a lesser extent his best friends Helia, who happened to live next door were the only ones allowed to pick on me.

Riven was ten and two years older than me, and helped me with everything. He slightly nudged me. I swing my legs as they dangled off the counter, smiling.

"OK, go set the table for me you two. Exactly right, OK?" Mother instructed. "Yes ma'am" Riven joked before walking to the dining room with everything we needed. We all slightly laughed.

My dad was extremely particular about everything, he would get angry if just one thing wasn't perfect or exactly right. Mom always said dad had a stressful job. He always got easily if we did anything wrong. My dad took the saying 'Children shouldn't be seen or heard 'he took that to the extreme. At 6 every week day he would come home. We would eat dinner right away, then my brother and I would be sent to our bedrooms, where we would sit quietly and play until 8:15 we would go to bed.

We all hated this time. Everything would be fine until he came home and we would all act different. I always stood there wishing I could hide and never come out. Riven would never smile and went quiet. And mother would well, get this look of fear and worry, plumping up every pillow and cushion in the house.

Riven and I sat down in scilence, waiting for the click of the door signaling that father was home. I could feel my adrenaline and nerves flowing through my veins and in my stomach. I prayed that he had a good day at work and he would be normal tonight. On Sundays when my mom took Riven to hockey practice and I was left home with my father, were the worst. I didn't tell anyone about those times or how he touched me and told me how pretty I was. I hated those days and wish weekends never came.

A few minutes later, dad walked in. He had magenta hair like Riven and eyes the same jade green as me. "Hello, kids" he greeted in a loud booming voice. I flinched slightly and Riven grabbed my hand under the table to calm me. The way my dad looked at Riven was like he was wishing he didn't exist; it made my stomach hurt to see him look at my brother like that.

"So kids how was school today?" he asked. Jake looked around surprised but quickly masked it. "It was good thank you, Helia and I tried out for the hockey tea-" he started but my father nodded not listening. "That's good son." He interjected, "and for you Flora?" _Oh no be polite and don't ramble. _"Great thank you." I replied quietly. "SPEAK UP CHILD" he shouted." It was good thank you" I repeated a little more loudly.

I reached my hand out for my drink but wasn't watching properly and spilling the water on the table. "Shit Flora, you stupid little bitch" dad growled. He grabbed my arm roughly pulling me from the table. My back suddenly hit the wall behind me, I had to bite my lip to stop me from crying as pain shot down my back. His eyes were full of anger as he drew his arm back. I held my breath waiting for the blow knowing I had to take it.

Almost instantly my brother jumped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me, protecting me. "Get the hell out of here Riven" He shout. He grabbed Riven's shirt throwing him to the floor. I felt the palm of my dad's hand connect with my cheek. He then went and started beating Riven. Silent tears streamed down my face, I couldn't stand seeing him do that to my brother; he was only trying to protect me. Riven always did that. Whenever I got in to trouble he would provoke my father so that he would hit him instead.

As soon as my father left the room I crawled over to my brother and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Riven." I kept repeating as he sat up into a sitting position. "It's not your fault" he said shaking his head slightly. We then went and sat in my room silently. This was entirely my fault. My body was wracked in to uncontrollable sobs. Riven's arms came around me as we heard a large crash in the living room. "its ok." he kept whispering into my ear. "I better go to my room it's after eight." Riven muttered. "Lock your door and if anything happens go out your window and run to Helia's, don't wait." He said before opening the door and leaving.

I crossed my room locking the door then pressing my ear up to the wall listening for the click of Rivens door. One I heard it I went to my bed and cried uncontrollably. Then there was a slight tapping at my window. I jerked up, it was Helia.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Last time:_**

**_I crossed my room locking the door then pressing my ear up to the wall listening for the click of Rivens door. One I heard it I went to my bed and cried uncontrollably. Then there was a slight tapping at my window. I jerked up, it was Helia._**

* * *

Panic was setting in because if my father found him in here I wasn't sure what he would do. And I surely didn't want to be responsible for someone else getting hurt.

I gritted my teeth as I unlocked the window and lifted it up hoping it wouldn't make a single sound. Fresh cold air hit me strait in the face. "Helia what are you doing here? You need to go like right now! What if you get caught?" I hissed. But the stupid boy just put his hand on my shoulder pushing me farther into my room before silently hopping into my room. My jaw dropped in shock as I look back at my bedroom door, panic-stricken. If my father caught him he would go insane; he didn't like Helia to come and play at our house, he always said it was too loud. Shaking my head in disbelief, I looked back at Helia.

_What is he doing? Does he think this is Riven's room not mine? Maybe he just snuck in to the wrong window…_

Helia and I didn't get on at all, so I had no idea what he was doing in here now. He seemed to make this ambition to tease the life out of me; he pulled my hair, triped me and the most annoying habit of all was that he called me Angel. He has called me it from the moment we met.

"Helia get out" I franticly whispered. "It's ok" he whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. Helia knew about my father and the abuse, Riven and I had to beg him not to tell.

I pulled back to look at him, "what are you doing here?" I asked so softly it was barely audible. He sighed pulling me down as he sat on the edge of my bed rocking me gently. "I saw you through the window. Just wanted to make sure you were alright." He whispered back hugging me tightly. I looked back out the window, his room was directly opposite of mine.

After a while the tears slowed but didn't stop. I looked at the clock, I have been crying for over an hour. "I'm ok, you need to go." I whispered trying to push against him. He shook his head firmly. "I'm not leaving until you stop crying" he stated. I soon gave in, I felt safe in his arms, pressing my whole body against his as I sobbed on his chest.

I woke up in the morning sill tightly wrapped in his arms. I gasped looking at the clock. 6:20 a.m. "Helia!" I whispered, shaking him. "Ahh, what mom?" he mumbled with his eyes shut.

My heart leaped to my throat. "Shhh!" I hissed quickly covering his mouth. _I cannot believe we feel asleep this is so, so bad. _His eyes snapped open, "oh no did I fall asleep?" he whispered wide eyed.

He got up a scampered to the window. "Thanks" I whispered. "No problem Angle" he replied. The thought of my father hurting Helia made my stomach hurt. We were extremely luck to not have been caught

* * *

**Please review! you have no idea how much it means to me and sorry this chapter is so much shorter then the first it will be much longer next chapter! **


End file.
